Un peu de chaleur
by Violette b
Summary: Lors d'une soirée d'hiver, un peu de réconfort et de chaleur sont souvent agréable...
1. Chapter 1

_Voici un nouveau style de texte, j'espère qu'il vous plaira._

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

Ce soir là, Harry rentrait du travail, il était fatigué mais heureux de retrouver Ginny.

Il ouvrit la porte d'entrée, une bouffée de chaleur l'envahi, il faisait bon, sa femme avait dû allumer un feu pour chauffer la maison en cette soirée d'hiver. Il entra rapidement pour ne pas faire rentrer le froid.

Il pénétra dans la pièce principale qui était fortement éclairée, et il y trouva sa belle qui commençait à préparer le diner. Il se dirigea vers elle, se glissa derrière elle, passa ses bras autour de ses hanches fines, ce qui la fit se retourner. Leurs visages se frôlant il avança légèrement la tête et l'embrassa passionnément, elle avait lâché ses ustensiles et passé ses bras autour du cou de son amant. Elle le serra contre elle, et lui déposa un baiser dans le cou. Il se sentait beaucoup mieux et lui proposa de l'aider à cuisiner.

Ils se préparèrent un bon petit repas qu'ils dégustèrent devant le feu de cheminé en partageant le récit de leur journée respective. Après le repas ils se levèrent débarrassant la table. Puis s'installèrent cote a cote dans le canapé, moelleux, disposé de l'autre côté e la grande cheminé.

Ginny avait posé sa tête sur le torse de son époux, elle regardait dans le vague.

Harry lui demanda à quoi elle songeait. Elle tourna la tête et plongea ses grands yeux verts dans les siens, son visage à moitié éclairé par le ballet de flammes qui crépitaient, faisant briller sa belle chevelure rousse. Cette position intensifiait son regard.

Elle lui dit "j'ai vu Fleur aujourd'hui. Elle est enceinte." Harry la regarda tendrement et lui posa un baiser sur le front.

Pendant quelques instants on n'entendit plus que le bruit des flammes. Il lui prit la main, la serra dans les siennes contre sa poitrine, et dans un semi murmure prononça ces quelques mots "Ma chérie, je t'aime plus que tout au monde, tu es ma raison de vivre, mon soleil. Nous nous sommes unis pour symboliser notre amour, je t'ai prouvé mon affection pour toi a plusieurs reprises. Mais si tu le souhaite je voudrais t'offrir plus... si tu en as envie j'aimerai un enfant de toi, comme le fruit de notre amour."

La jeune Weasley Potter regarda son mari, ses yeux emplis de larmes, lui se redressa posant ses lèvres sur les siennes, à ce doux contact elle ne put les retenir, et c'est un flot de larmes de joie qui s'étala sur leurs visages. Leur baiser se transformant petit à petit, devenant plus intense. Elle se détacha un instant de l'homme qu'elle aimait, lui demandant si c'était bien se qu'il souhaitait, il lui glissa un oui sincère à l'oreille, ce qui eu pour effet de la faire frissonner de plaisir, les joue d'Harry s'étaient empourprées. Elle le pris par la main se dirigeant vers la petite porte les menants à leur chambre.

Toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils s'étaient assis sur le lit.

Inquiète elle lui demanda s'il était sur de vouloir faire ça maintenant. Ses yeux parlait pour lui, à cette phrases ils s'étaient illuminés de milliers d'étoiles.

Elle se laissa tomber en arrière, ses cheveux en auréole autour de son visage. Harry s'approcha doucement de sa belle, laissant sa main caresser son visage sur lequel c'était dessiné le plus beau des sourire, descendant le long de sa peau aussi blanche que la neige qui commençait à tomber à l'extérieur, passant près de son joli décolleté, sur lequel il s'arrêta pour en défaire les boutons laissant paraitre sous cette jolie robe des dessous dentelés extrêmement sexy qui mettait en valeur ses douces formes de femme.

Ginny s'attaqua au t-shirt et au pantalon de son amant.

Un ballet de mains et de bisous commença en totale harmonie avec celui que les flocons offraient à l'extérieur.

Ils finirent d'ôter leur vêtements. Les caresses faisant monter le désir en chacun d'eux, le contact avec la peau de l'autre était électrifiant, des frissons les parcouraient de toute part. La pièce était envahi d'une chaleur propre à l'amour.

Ginny s'empara délicatement du sexe de son cher et tendre, le parcourant de ses mains délicates et commençant un mouvement de va et vient qui fit monter le désir en son époux, qui se détendait laissant ce fourmillement de plaisir l'envahir.

Ils se connaissait assez pour savoir quand la tension serai suffisante, pour l'instant ils jouaient chacun avec le plaisir et l'envie de l'autre. Se fut Harry qui d'un regard, en même temps que le ballet enneigé se transformait en tempête, compris.

Il se rapprocha encore de sa femme qui se laissa sensuellement glisser sur le dos pour accueillir en elle la preuve de leur amour. Délicatement Harry entra en Ginny, créant au fur et à mesure de son chemin en elle une onde de plaisir qui se propagea en eux, ils accélérèrent les mouvements pour intensifier ce moment d'union, sans pour autant tout donner, ils voulaient que se moment unique de passion dure un peu.

Ginny se contractait un peu plus, pour le plus grand bonheur de son amant pour qui la tension devenait presque insupportable, Harry offrit à la femme de sa vie le plus beau des final, accélérant le rythme encore un peu plus, leur respirations caressant l'autre, leur donnant envie de donner encore plus à sa moitié, ils étaient au bord de l'extase, leurs corps ne leur obéissant plus se contractaient laissant place à la jouissance inondant leur corps de plaisir, vidant leur têtes, les emplissants d'un bonheur sans pareil.

Il se retira de sa femme tout aussi lentement qu'il était venu à elle. Et s'allongea, la pris dans ses bras, profitant de la beauté de l'instant. Lui posa un baiser sur le font et les joues encore rosie lui dit qu'il l'aimait.

Elle le serra dans ses bras, aux anges.

Et ils s'endormir.


	2. Réponse aux reviews anonymes

Comme promis je répond à vos reviews.

* * *

_From: Guest_

_:C'est mignon tout plein! Ton premier lemon non? Malgré quelques petites_

_fautes d'inattention et une mise en page qui peut rebuter, j'ai beaucoup_

_aimé :) Bravo._

Tout d'abord je souhaitais te remercier, ça fait toujours plaisir d'avoir un retour. D'ailleurs j'ai suivi ton conseil et j'ai revu la mise en page, ça devait être mieux, non ? Pour les fautes je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'y pencher assez longtemps mais ça viendra.

Oui c'était mon premier lemon sur .

Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire.

* * *

_From: Lily (Guest) _

_Lily:L'idée n'est pas mauvaise, l'écriture est fluide et pas vulgaire._

_Ce qui est dommage, c'est que le caractère et le dialogue des personnages est_  
_niaiseux et exagéré. Je vois mal Harry réagir à la grossesse de Fleur par_  
_un "je t'aime, tu es le soleil de ma vie bla bla" désolée. Tout comme le_  
_fait qu'ils hésitent de passer à l'acte, ils sont mariés, je ne vois_ pas  
pourquoi_ hésitent à faire l'amour._

Merci pour ta review, je suis contente que quelques personnes prennent le temps de laisser un commentaire. Après je suis désolée que mon texte ne t'ai pas plus, je pense que tu as raison, il n'est pas assez travaillé, parce que derrière ce dialogue il y avait plus qu'une simple phrase, je crois que Harry avait deviné le message que sa femme voulait lui faire passer en parlant de la seconde grossesse de Fleur. Et pour le passage à l'acte, ce n'est pas de l'hésitation, mais une envie de profiter de cet instant, procréer dans le plaisir, et garder un bon souvenir, pas d'un truc vite fait bien (ou pas) fait. Et du coup cette phase de préliminaires est là comme un jeu avec l'autre. Je suis vraiment désolée que le message soit si mal passé. Peut être que si j'ai du temps je le retravaillerai un peu.

Merci quand même, et peut être à bientôt.


End file.
